The Neko Love Problem
by NjTn-Reeses59
Summary: They wake up to an unexpected event in the morning. Follow Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto on their mission Aka: the girls. Will love Bloom and Feeling finally be said. Full Summary inside


**A/N : Hey guys this is another fan- fiction I'm writing in the mean time . I would love to thank all my readers and their reviews and suggestions. So Thank You and I Hope a you enjoy it I might make it into a five or eleven chapter story I don't know yet but Enjoy!**

 **Summary** : When sakura, TenTen, Ino, and Hinata come back from their alliance mission with the Village of Ne, let's just say They wake up to an unexpected event in the Morning. Follow Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto on their Neko mission Aka : look after the girls. Will Love Bloom, hormones rise, and feelings finally BE said, and will the girls really want to be normal again!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters ! ( tears)**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE NEKOS ! I MEANT GIRLS !**

In the village of Konoha the sun was shining brightly in the sky warming the villagers and business owners as they set up shop. The birds chirped happily as they soared above the village and the wind blew gently.

On a peaceful day like this you would think nothing possibly can go wrong, but as you look in a certain four kunoichi's home you can see them sleep peacefully in their beds . Then you notice something NOT QUITE RIGHT ?

 _ ****** To Tenten******_

Before TenTen could even open her eyes to Suns rays flowing through her dark pink curtains she had a bad feeling that something wasn't quite right today or that something was terribly off.

Regardless tenten forced open her big hazel brown eyes and sat up in bed rubbing them. She felt something next to her and thought it was just her pillow. She hoped off her bed and walked lazily to her bathroom.

' Hmm oh yea, we do have group training today maybe that's by I'm feeling like this ' thought TenTen

" Nah this feeling is very … different" said TenTen squinting her eyes while picking her clothes out for today.

 _ ******To sakura******_

Sakura groggily and lazily got out of bed. She open her big light green emerald eyes and started to walk to her closet, she always liked to pick out her clothes before she showered.

Then just like TenTen she had the same exact feeling. ' I don't know why but something feels…WRONG but it maybe because I woke up later than usual, yea '

" Today is going to be beautiful ! " said sakura while picking out her outfit.

 _ ****** To Hinata******_

Our adorable Hinata was already awake in the Hyuga compound , she showered, and finished putting on her clothes which consisted of dark blue leather tights, a lavender short sleeved shirt and a dark purple and blue jacket that stopped a inch underneath her chest with her black four inch ninja heels.

Then Hinata went to her bathroom and before she opened the door she suddenly had the same feeling as sakura and TenTen.

' I d-don't know what's wrong but it's definitely not going be something good ' thought Hinata . She then walked to the bathroom and stood in front of her mirror she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then turned to get her lavender hair brush and had an odd feeling to look in the mirror again.

Hinata's big white lavender eyes got even bigger when she noticed two furry pointed and round cat ears the same color as her dark purple and blue medium length hair but with light purple tips sticking out of her head .

" H- Huh ! Wh- wha-WHAT !" exclaimed Hinata . She then noticed a long furry cat tail the same color as her ears coming from behind her, she turned around and then fainted at the sight.

 _ ****** To Ino******_

Ino woke up a few minutes later than sakura but had decided to stay in her comfy dark purple covers a little more , and just like the others she started to have the same feeling.

' Definitely not good something horrible is going to happen to me today… Aww and on such a pretty day ! ' thought Ino angrily as she got up and opened her curtains.

Ino then showered and brushed her teeth. Then brushed her hair and put it into a half bun in the back with the rest down with a bang pent back next to her left eye.

Then she put on some black leather pants, with a purple sleeveless top that crossed over the other side like a Chinese top and stopped above her belly button, with a light purple short sleeve hoodie jacket that also stopped where her shirt did, and with some five inch ninja wedges.

Ino then walked downstairs and went to the kitchen before going to the training grounds.

 _ ****** Back to Tenten*****_

After Tenten finished showering and put on some black leather ninja tights and some black parachute pants that had slits from underneath the band all the way down to her ankle where it was sealed off by the other bands . Then she put on a short sleeve light pink Chinese styled top that stopped at her belly button with a thin black jacket with pink designs on it. Then lastly her four inch ninja heels.

After Tenten styled her long brown hair in two medium sized buns and left the rest down . She then left her room , as she walked by her hallway mirror she stopped then turned around and was completely speechless. She had furry pointed dark brown cat ears with light brown tips sticking out of her head then she noticed a long furry tail coming from behind her .

' Oh My God…What The Helllll….!' Thought TenTen as she was reaching up to touch one. When she touch it she was in too much shock to scream . Then she walked back to the wall and slid heavily to the floor.

" I can't possibly go to training now" whispered TenTen as she stared at her reflection.

 _ ****** Back to Sakura ******_

After sakura finished showering and brushing her teeth she was starting to feel more energized. After she finished putting on her knee length black leather tights and her pink parachute pants ( just like TenTen' s but dark pink) with a light whitish pink shirt with sleeves that stop at her elbows and a thin black hoodie that stopped underneath her chest with four inch ninja heels.

As she was brushing her hair she stopped and looked at her reflection. At the top of her head two light bubble gum pink furry cat ears popped from the top of her head .

" What the ….." began sakura then she saw a long slick pink tail come from behind her. She would've fainted but decided she definitely needed to see if the others were having the same problem.

"But the problem is how am I going to hide the tail?" Said sakura while she put on her hoodie and was sticking her tail in her parachute pants.

' sigh….this is going to be a long day's she thought

 _ ****** To Ino******_

When Ino walked into the kitchen she saw her mother.

" hey mom I'm going to the training grounds ok" said Ino while walking towards the door.

Her mom looked up from her cooking and stared at Ino then laughed. Ino looked at her mom liked she had lost her mine . ' Note to self no more coffee for her ' thought Ino while her mom finally stopped laughing she said " ok darling but is that a new trend coming out , why do you have those ears and tail on , it's cute but I don't think that's exactly what they would call ninja attire." Said Ino's mom giggling.

' huh?' " um mom what are you talking about" asked Ino

" Um sweetheart I'm talking about those ears on your head and that tail coming from behind you " Ino's mom said like it was the most normal thing to say.

Ino eyes began to widen as she rushed back upstairs and looked into her full body mirror. She saw two pointy platinum blond cat ears and a furry blond tail with an even lighter tip coming behind her. Ino continued to stare at her reflection until…

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME !" SCREAMED INO. Ino's horrified scream was heard all throughout Konoha. Hearing this made Hinata wake up from her state of unconsciousness and shock . Then noticing the scream sakura, Hinata, and TenTen recognized the as Ino's.

Sakura' s cat ears pointed up in the air. ' That's Ino she need help' thought sakura " Hmm but how am I going to go in public like… this …? " Said sakura

'Ohhhh right hoodie and pants . ' Then she stuffed her ears and tail into her clothes and ran towards Ino's house.

Even though TenTen and Hinata was nervous about going into public like that , they also did the same as sakura and dashed to Ino's house. Jumping from roof top and over small business, they all landed on Ino's house roof at the same time. The worse part about it was that training was starting in five minutes and they still didn't know what to do about their own problem.

" S-sakura ..T-Tenten …..oh my" said a shocked Hinata .

All the girls looked at each other with wide eyes almost forgetting why they All rushed to Ino's house. Not wanting to go through the front door they went to Ino's window and knocked on it.

Inside ino heard the knocking sound and looked up , she saw the girls at her window and rushed over to open it .

" GUYS LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO…..!"

Ino stopped in the middle of her sentence and realized that the same happened to the girls too.

" Oh my goodness what happened to us " said Ino panicking while moving over to let the girls in because let's just say having three nekos crowded around your window wouldn't look to good .

" Well Ino if we knew what happened to us we would've told you now would we " said TenTen sarcastically while rolling her eyes .

" Um … probably" said Ino

" Well anyway the qu- question IS What Happened" said Hinata

The girls were all sitting on the floor next to her bed , when they suddenly heard footsteps coming towards Ino's room.

 **Knock knock knock**

Ino rushed to her door and locked it before the person had a chance to turn the knob and yelled from the other side " who is it ."

" Um it's me Ino are you ok darling I just heard you scream awhile ago , is everything okay do you need me to come in" said Ino's mom

" UH YEA EVERYTHING OK I JUST SAW A BUG!" YELLED INO

" OH OK THEN DON'T FORGET YOUR TRAINING OK "

" ok Mom" said Ino

Then they heard the footsteps go back downstairs. All the girls released a breath they didn't know they were holding and went back talking .

" g-girl what are we going to do " said Hinata

" I don't know I don't even know how something like this could happen" said Sakura

" well I know yesterday was normal it's just the part when I woke up this morning" said TenTen

The girls agreed that something wasn't right and they had to do something about it . So they agreed on seeing Lady Tsunade in her office. The girls snuck back out Ino's window and again began jumping from rooftop to rooftop .

When the Hokage tower was in full view the girls speed up and rushed inside the building not trying to get noticed by people. When they went to Tsunade's door they didn't bother to knock and just went inside.

When Tsunade looked up from her paperwork her hazel eyes got wide and said

" OH MY GOD"

* * *

 **Thank you and please review and leave any suggestions!**


End file.
